


Askin' Dad

by 0trevskies



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0trevskies/pseuds/0trevskies
Summary: It's always awkward to tell the folks.





	Askin' Dad

Eric bumped his shoulder against Steven’s lightly, trying to get a little eye contact with the man. He had his shades on, like he always did when he was nervous. He’d been wearing them less and less once they started dating, getting more comfortable without the shield. In stressful times though, the sunglasses made their return. Eric never fought it.

“C’mon Hyde, this is silly.”

“Well it isn’t to me Forman,” he ground out.

Eric suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I honestly don’t think there is anything you could do to get on Leo’s bad side man. He practically walks on sunshine…he might think he is literally,” Eric joked.

Hyde shot him a glare, but it wasn’t a serious one. He let out a big breath, crossing his arms and sinking into the couch.

“I just, I want him to know.”

Eric gripped Steven’s denim covered knee. 

“Alright, just don’t be so tense about it.”

“Shove it.”

There was a knock on the basement door, making Steven jump. It was unusual to see his boyfriend so fidgety, he was normally the embodiment of chill. Eric got up to let Leo in, the older man smiling without a care. He looked around the basement briefly, eyes returning to the boy.

“Heya Eric, how’s it hangin’?” he asked in his low drawl.

“Good Leo, thanks for coming by.”

He led him over to the chair Steven normally sat in, standing by him for a second.

“Do you want a soda? Or a popsicle?”

“Naw man, I avoid sugar. That stuff messes with your head y’know.” Eric bit his tongue to not laugh at the ironic statement, nodding as he took a seat next to Steven. Who was still tense as hell. “So what’s up you two? Sounded serious.”

Steven sat up straighter, arms uncrossing so he could grip his knees. His mouth opened once and closed, sound seeming unable to make it out. Eric put a hand on Steven’s lower back, rubbing at his spine gently. Steven let out another breath, taking off his shades to look at Leo. He played with them in his hands.

“Leo, you. Well, you’ve been really awesome to me these past few years, and I really appreciate it. You’ve taught me a lot of things, accepted me, you even gave me your car man. I want you to know you’re family.”

Leo beamed.

“Hey same man, always.”

Steven nodded.

“You’re more of a dad than my old man could ever be. So, I feel like I should share the important things with you…or whatever.”

Eric patted his back before bringing it back to his own lap, proud of his boyfriend. He always had a hard time expressing himself, result of a hard upbringing. He nearly flinched when Steven took hold of his hand.

“Eric and I are dating Leo. It’s serious and, if you don’t approve I’m sorry about that, but I wanted you to know.”

There was a bit of silence, and Leo’s face was in it’s very far away look, as if he wasn’t really there. His smiled returned to his bearded face in no time though.

“Is that all? Man I’ve known you two were together for weeks dude.”

Steven blinked.

“What? How?!”

“I’ve always been sensitive to love man. It’s a beautiful thing. I’m glad you two are going steady. If you can find love then you hold onto it as much as you can. It’s the best thing on this world. That and cheese whiz.”

Eric let out a small laugh, squeezing Steven’s hand.

“See? I told you he’d be cool.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up,” Steven groused, though a big smile cracked his tough exterior.

Leo leaned forward, a very serious look on his face.

“Can I be best man at your wedding?” 

Eric choked a bit on his spit while Steven gawked.

“Leo, we’re not allowed to get married man.”

Leo waved his hand.

“Not yet, don’t worry about it. It’ll happen,” he said with utter certainty.

Steven smiled, shaking his head in amusement. 

“I promise that spot is all yours man.”

Leo clenched his fist, muttering “yes” to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've rediscovered this show and ship and am now seeing so much ship fodder that I missed as a preteen (ex: Hyde patting Eric's butt in S4E9).   
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
